


Under the rain

by Tiffany1502



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Takes place at the end of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany1502/pseuds/Tiffany1502
Summary: "They had lost. Karasuno wouldn’t make it to the nationals."The sky has been crying the whole day. And while Hinata wonders if the thunder that reaches him isn't a reflection of his own torment, he realises that he is not alone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Under the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Here's my first try writing for the haikyuu!! fandom, and of course I had to start with my otp c:  
> I tried my best translating this, but english isn't my mother tongue so I may have made mistakes, don't hesitate to correct me ! 
> 
> Enjoy :D

The sky had been crying all day. Heavy tears on the heart, heart-rending cries under the immensity of the firmament; the droplets that had been crashing on the glass for hours now did not fail to awaken a certain melancholy in everyone. Just as the lightnings that split the thick cloud amplified this stifling wave of the soul. Hinata had repeatedly wondered if the thunder that reached him was not a reflection of his own torment, of the pain that compressed his chest.

One thing was certain: this gloomy time was in perfect harmony with his resentment, with the disappointment that inhabited him. And judging by the look on the faces of each member of the team, he wasn't the only one struggling to accept the facts: they had lost. Karasuno wouldn't make it to the national.

Perhaps such a goal had been too ambitious for a team that was still imperfect. Perhaps they would have to keep training for hours, days, weeks; without respite. Because if they had given their all in that last match against Aoba Johsai, it seemed that everything was _not_ enough.

"Hinata, will you help us?" the captain's familiar voice rose from his back.

Hinata turned around to see that they had all started to work on tidying up the gym, while he had been admiring the flooded windows. Guilt and embarrassment overwhelmed him at this observation, and in no time he was already walking away to help his teammates.

"Are you worried about him?" Sugawara asked as he approached, both of their looks glued to the number ten who was trotting towards the net.

"Seems like he's more affected by our defeat than he shows it," Daichi sighed.

The silence vanished for a few seconds, a sign that Sugawara was taking the time to study the situation.

"What could we do?"

"I don't think it's up to us to do anything."

Although the setter raised a puzzled eyebrow, he seemed to grasp the captain's words when he saw Hinata freeze with a ball in his hands. The frustration was probably so huge, so painful and so bitter that he would have to step back if he wanted to move forward again; he would have to understand it himself.

For long minutes, only the sound of their shoes on the floor echoed against the walls of the gym, punctuated by the sound of the rain, which was still pouring down, despite the passing hours. When their presence was erased from the premises, they went to the changing rooms to change, not without getting soaked.

"Noya-san. Do you know what this situation means?"

"Of course, Ryu."

A few short seconds of silence accompanied their dialogue, before they cried out at the same time:

"If we want to share an umbrella with Kiyoko-san, it's now!"

Under their teammates' dumbfounded looks changed in the blink of an eye, they both left the locker room and slammed the door, both of them with an umbrella in their hand. A thin, melancholy smile appeared on Hinata's lips as their cries faded into the night. Obviously, some of them were still as energetic as ever, despite their defeat; something he could not manage to do.

"Hinata, don't hang around too long," Daichi said one hand on the handle and ready to go out. "It's already late."

His eyelids closed and reopened several times, before he turned to look around: everyone had already visibly changed – while he looked back at their last match – and left the changing room. He nodded his head as the muffled sound of rain came over him again, just as everyone was leaving.

The long sigh he let out, reflecting his grief, filled the emptiness of the room in which he was now alone. A last glance at the windows blurred by the storm, and Hinata was already changing. It was however when he was about to go out that he realized that, contrary to what he thought, there was not the slightest trace of an umbrella in his bag.

"Oh no, I must've forgotten to take it this morning," he whispered, before considering the black sky without stars. "Well, if I hurry, maybe I could..."

He didn't even believe himself for a second. By the time he would reach the local where his bike was, he would be soaking wet already. But he probably wouldn't stand there forever waiting for it to cool down after all. With his bag against him, the high school student ran down the stairs, but as he was about to run out to the school entrance, the light in the gym caught his attention. Tugged by hesitation, Hinata remained in suspense for a time that seemed like eternity to him.

The rain droplets slid into his red hair, impregnating it completely without him noticing. Like the pearls that would have wished to leave his eyes, a reflection of the bitterness that consumed him, they oozed on his forehead, cheeks, nose, and died in his neck to be replaced by new ones. The black jacket of his uniform stuck to his skin, now sticky and unpleasant, just like his trousers.

And yet he stood there; motionless, standing in the middle of the road, as if unable to find shelter.

Someone was still practicing. He could tell by the raw sound of a ball crashing into the floor, the wall. The sound of the soles of the shoes skimming the ground with unparalleled speed. The bright light that lit up the entrance of gym. And somehow, Hinata didn't even have to go looking to guess who it was.

"Kageyama?" he called out to him as he entered.

The setter flinched when he heard his name. Surprised and distracted, he missed the ball he was about to hit in his serve, and it fell to the ground in a multitude of bounces.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, ignoring the tense face under the annoyance of his teammate, and the insults that were flying. "I thought everyone had gone home."

"I didn't feel like going home now," whispered a sullen Kageyama. "You're dripping, you'll soak the whole gym! Don't complain if you slip, afterwards!"

 _Afterwards_. Despite the aggressive tone that had punctuated his sentence, a smile was born on Hinata's lips. As implicit as it was here, the innuendo had crept up to him with unfailing naturalness: Kageyama wanted him to stay.

He hurriedly took off his jacket to let it rest on the floor in the entrance hall, and soon a large puddle formed. The sound of his sticky soles echoed with every step he took, while he seemed to pay no attention to his shirt which stuck to his skin, nor to his trousers which did the same.

They both had no idea about what time it was, about the rain that stopped and started again, about the night that was getting darker and deeper. The storm was still roaring. But it wasn't just the storm that impregnated their clothes, but sweat. It was no longer just it that guided their resentment, but adrenaline.

There was no need to speak to communicate. Kageyama's tosses screamed out his frustration, Hinata felt it better than anyone else; as if the scream of his soul brushed against his skin every time his fingers touched the ball. Then, as if he was the only one who could handle such feelings, he had hit, again and again, until he couldn't feel his palms. He had jumped, again and again, until his legs wouldn't allow him to move at all. He had screamed, again and again, until his throat hurt.

And breathless, when the huge wall clock indicated that they should have been home a while ago, they set about putting the equipment away again. The silence that enveloped them was charged with all their tension, all their deepest feelings. A hermetic bubble of emotions that was now just waiting to burst.

"It's still raining," Hinata noted in a low voice, as he went out to quench his thirst at the fountain.

The drops crashed on his raised face with less virulence than when he had arrived. _Reflecting his own torment, the pain that compressed his chest: reduced._ As if unable to take the slightest extra step, the teenager just opened his mouth to drink the rain, and before he knew it, pearls hotter than the others were running down his cheeks.

Sadness, disappointment, bitterness, affliction; his face became the terrain of all these accumulated emotions. Hinata could no longer hear the thunder, nor the wind, nor Kageyama's voice calling him from inside the gym. Memories of the screams from the bleachers jostled in his mind, mixed with the bounce of this ball that no one had been able to catch.

"Hinata, dumbass, what are you doing in the rain? This is no time to get sick!"

The lack of response made the setter wince, and he seemed to hesitate for a few seconds. The pout sulky and scowling, though still panting, he considered the situation, before approaching. With his eyes closed, his teammate let the rain slide on every part of his body, from his hair to his sneakers. But it was when he seemed to see the drops coming out of the hollow of his eyes – so imperceptibly that he would never have noticed if he hadn't been looking at his face so closely and often – that Hinata turned around and turned his back.

"Oi dumbass, why are you crying?" he risked, before pinching his lips, realizing how stupid his question was – as if he didn't know the answer.

"I'm not crying, it's the rain. You must have been daydreaming."

But Hinata knew it: his trembling voice contradicted every word, just like his gesture of escape. Yet, as he expected Kageyama to insult him or else, he felt a hand resting on his skull. It was both abrupt and gentle, almost uncontrolled, like the effect of the weather on all his confusion. And while he closed his eyes expecting Kageyama to press his head as he used to do, he blinked several times as he felt his fingers slide through each strand of his hair.

The unexpected gentleness of this gesture left the high school student stunned. This burning contact that occasionally touched his skull caused him total confusion, while he thought – without the slightest ability to concentrate – about the hypothesis of turning around to understand which fly might have bitten his friend.

"You're soaked," Kageyama finally blew in a voice so calm that it made Hinata swallow.

"S-so are you," he replied, finally facing him.

However, he swallows again, seeing the locks of his comrades sticking to his face, the drops oozing on his skin; his cheeks, his nose, his _lips_. Lips that remained somewhat ajar, at the whim of the concentration with which he seemed to be filled, while his fingers kept caressing his red hair with kindness – a word that Hinata wouldn't have thought he could associate with him one day. A certain warmth settled on his cheeks when he realized that he had perhaps spent too many seconds staring at these lips, so he looked away.

Kageyama's hand slipped to the back of his neck in a sudden gesture which, despite himself, gave Hinata a shiver, and before he could understand anything, his face was buried into the setter's neck.

The rain kept falling. But the lightnings no longer tore the sky apart. The bounce of the balls no longer reached their ears. And the tears stopped flowing.

For a moment, Hinata forgot the crack that their defeat had opened in him. All that mattered was Kageyama's accelerating heartbeat pulsing against his own. His hand firmly clutched to his hair, as if this embrace could break the very second he took it off. The warmth that enveloped his body at this unexpected and pleasant contact. The astonishment that seized him when he surprised himself responding, instinctively passing an arm behind his back.

The frustration, the sadness, the disappointment; he knew it for sure, now: if the most powerful of the opponents could become the most powerful of the teammates, then this emotions would undoubtedly become his best weapons.

Because he wasn't alone. Because Kageyama was there, and their feelings would answer each other, to the last one. Because the sun would shine again and pierce the clouds, to let its rays of hope slid on them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :3  
> Please don't hesitate to leave a comment, i'd mean a lot <3


End file.
